Him and her
by xXx.Killer-3mo-Chicka.xXx
Summary: Watch Out this is a really really really gross, nasty, and sexual story! Childern do NOT need to read this!


I woke up as the computer made a my father's chest rested my head, i was naked left in the same place since last night.

My nipples were still hard, he reached out and played with them, then i let out a small sigh as I started stirring in my sleep. He straddled my sweet body and sucked on my small nipples, sucking them, making them hard again.

His cock got hard and I gently laid under him, a soft and sweet moan came from my lips as me thrusted his hips into my moist pussy, his cock getting harder as my juices started flowing out of me.  
>I watched as he locked my eyes with his.<p>

"Stick it in daddy, I want your hard fucking cock in my pussy," I moaned.

"No Baby. I have work today," he Said watching my eyes get that sad look in them.

"OK daddy, when you get home," I said with a giggle.

I watched my daddy, my lover, leave the house without seducing me.  
>I walked into the shower and turned it on. The sun crept through the window, warming the room. I felt the water from the shower, making sure it wasn't too hot as I stepped in. The water hit my face and the memories from last night came flooding back.<p>

'oh daddy...yes fuck me'

'I'm cumming daddy make me cum daddy'

The water from the shower began to turn my face red, it was going numb from the pressure. I stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me, it felt so snug around my small body, like one of daddy's hugs.

I walked back into daddy's room after getting changed. I wanted to know why daddy's computer made a ding. I moved the mouse and it came to a chat window, a lady was messaging daddy very sexy pictures of herself so I asked,

...

DaughterLover34: Do you have anymore sexy pictures for me?

...

Sexychic908: No sorry, I'm all out.

...

DaughterLover34: Aw that's a shame because I'm really horny!

...

Sexychic908: I'm sorry babe I've got to go, my daughters home

...

Sexychic908 is now offline.

I closed the chat window and when into daddy's history. I found I long list of videos from a site called 'daddy's little slut'. I clicked onto the link and a video of a daughter seducing her father was playing. The girl looked like me...a lot like me, she was moaning and her breasts were swaying. I want to fuck my daddy then and there, sit on his hard cock and ride him until I couldn't take it anymore.

I stripped and sat in the chair, watching the girl being pounded by her father. I stuck 2 fingers in my pussy it felt so good. I moaned as the father pounded his daughter faster. I watched her as the orgasm finally came over her body, her hips thrusting in the air as she squirted in her daddy's face.

I finally came, the orgasm took over me I screamed and thrusted my hips into the air, I kept fingering my pussy. I felt myself go numb and I collapsed onto the ground still twitching from the orgasm; I pulled my fingers out and let the juices flow from me. As I recovered I heard a car pull into the drive. I got up and looked out the window, it was daddy he had come home very early.

I decided to lay on his bed and give him a nice surprise, I spread my legs open and waited for him to come get me, I heard his footsteps coming closer to the door. He walked into the room and dropped his case when he saw me, his cock was hard I could see it through his pants. He climbed onto the bed and put his head into my crotch area.

I moaned as his tongue slid around my pussy, I pushed his head into it as he licked my pussy and made my head spin. I felt him shuffle and then felt a finger being inserted into me, I moaned more daddy inserted his second finger I reacted and started bucking wildly I moaned until I couldn't take it, I squirted into daddy's mouth and felt the cum sliding down my ass cheeks.

I laid there, relaxing as I watched daddy take off his suit his chest glowed as I moved my eyes down to his cock.

"Princess want to help daddy with his cock."

He asked as he slid onto the bed and rested on his back. I looked at it and put my hands around it, I licked his head as he let out a small low moan, I slid it into my mouth and started sucking on him, giving him the pleasure he gave me. I felt him tense up as he push my head down on his cock so I got all of him in me, then he exploded the cum dripping out of my mouth as I tried to keep him all in me.

I looked up at him smiling, he rolled me onto my back and kissed my neck, grabbing my tits and squeezing them I could feel his cock rubbing against my pussy it wanted in.

"Daddy, take me, please," I whispered.

He obeyed me, straddling my hips and inserting his cock into my moist pussy. He thrust deep into me making me twitch and moan. He Laid down on top of me grabbing my tits and sucking on them as he fucked me.

"Yes daddy, fuck my little pussy fuck me" I moaned as his thrusts got harder and deeper.

I felt my body getting to the climax. I grabbed my daddy's back holding onto him as he felt my body tense up. He started moaning with me our moans got louder and louder, he went faster his ass now a blur as the orgasm hit me.

"OHHH...yes daddy I'm cumming," I screamed.

He didn't stop my body bucking and shaking as I felt his cock grow in me, then his cum drenched my soaking pussy, this brought another wave of orgasms on. he stopped fucking as I shook violently under his body, having on of the most powerful orgasms I've had..  
>-Done-<p> 


End file.
